


i put a spell

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x7, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "Enochian handcuffs? That's your move?""They held me."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	i put a spell

**Author's Note:**

> this one is brought to u by i watched this episode and could NOT remember when the hell they had cas in the cuffs, so. yeah.  
> also i'm running out of title uh oh  
> 3000 words??? what the fuck ??? my doc with all these fics is 95 pages i am not doing well

It was a much-needed break from the whole track-down-loose-Lucifer stuff. Any time they had between tracking him down was a relief, anyway, and they were so far and few in between that whenever Dean could get his hands on Cas, he wanted to take his sweet time with him.

Which was a problem. Since Cas was incredibly needy.

What would usually happen is Dean would press Cas to the bed, try and take their clothes off slowly, but Cas would wave them off, not giving Dean the chance to unveil that skin piece by piece. Dean would shake that off, though, and try taking his time, kissing slowly down his body, leaving nips here and there. At least, until Cas got impatient, and either pushed Dean to finally suck his cock or fuck him, or rolled them so he was on top and used Dean until they both came.

Even when they introduced bondage into the bedroom, it wasn’t enough. Usually it was Cas’s tie, and no matter how tight Dean tied him, if he took too long, Cas would either angel-powers his way out of them, or tug his hands out of them, or just ruin the headboard getting out of them. Dean wouldn’t even be able to tie him up again, because once Cas got his hands on Dean’s cock, it was all over for him.

Until he got his hands on the angel cuffs.

Cas knew about the angel cuffs, but didn’t know about Dean’s plans to use them on him. He probably figured Dean would never use their Items For Defeating Powerful Enemies in the bedroom.

He mis-estimated.

It started out innocent enough, as it usually did, with Dean and Cas rolling into Dean’s bed in the bunker, slowly working each other up and getting each other hard.

They were down to just their bottoms, bare chests pressed against each other as Dean pressed a slow, sweet kiss to Cas’s lips. It was nice. But he wanted more. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, tried grinding upwards to get Dean going, to get him to do what Cas wanted.

It didn’t work. Dean had moved to Cas’s neck, dragging his lips against his stubble and sucking a spot on the juncture of the angel’s jaw and his neck, before murmuring into his skin, “Calm down or I’m gonna have to tie you up.”

And for a brief moment, Cas listened, simply lying there and making soft noises as Dean continued to bite marks into his neck before a particularly hard bite sent a pulse through his cock, and he was moaning, bucking his hips up against Dean’s again.

Which led to now. Where Dean had whipped those cuffs out of nowhere, and before Cas could even realize what was going on, his hands were locked to the headboard and he couldn’t move. Like, actually couldn’t move, not like normally where he could very easily slip out of whatever was tying him up.

He realizes they’re not normal cuffs, as he looked up at his hands, tugging uselessly at the bonds, and saw the markings.

“The angel cuffs? Really?” Cas turns back to face Dean, incredulity written into his face, but in actuality he can feel his cock twitch in his pants when he realizes he _actually_ can’t get out of these bonds. He’s actually trapped.

He knows Dean would let him go if he asked, but it’s the thought that counts.

“I want to go nice and slow with you. This was the only way to let me do that,” Dean says with a smile, but not a genuine one, the one that says he got his way.

Before Cas can respond, Dean is reattaching his mouth to Cas’s neck and shifting his weight to he’s pinning Cas’s legs down with his own, negating any leverage Cas had to grind up against the hunter. His hips twitch with need anyway, cuffs rattling against the headboard as he can’t help but tug at them, to no avail.

Dean chuckles into the skin of Cas’s neck, and the vibrations make Cas whine, tilt his head so his face is pressed into his arm and darkness covers his eyes. Dean pulls back to hold Cas’s jaw with a hand, tilt his head back so he has to look up at the hunter.

“Don’t like waiting, do you?”

“I’ve been around for thousands of years and we’ve waited long enough to get together, I think I have the right to be impatient,” Cas gets out through gritted teeth.

“And we still have lots of time together, which means you can slow down,” Dean coos, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’s jaw.

“But I _want_ -“ Cas cuts himself off with a gasp as Dean suddenly grinds down, cock rubbing hard against Cas’s through the layers.

“What was that?” Dean asks, tone innocent but intent teasing as he does another slow roll of his hips.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas pleads, head hitting the pillow with a thump in frustration.

“Shh,” Dean shushes him, trails his mouth down to Cas’s nipples to kiss and lick at them until they were hard. Cas makes noise anyway, whining and moaning as he gets harder in his pants. He feels Dean’s tongue drawing little circles around one nipple as one of his hands pinches and tugs at the other, and it’s sending little shocks up his spine, and making his cock ache for touch.

Then Dean is drawing his mouth slowly down Cas’s abdomen, pressing kisses to or flicking his tongue over his skin, until he’s reached the angel’s treasure trail, his need pressing very clearly against his pants. He leans back enough to undo Cas’s pants and pull them off, leaving him in his underwear, and the light touch to his aching cock is enough to make Cas moan, bucking his hips in need.

Instead of continuing to Cas’s cock, Dean moves to his thighs instead, pressing a biting kiss to the inside of one of his thighs that makes Cas moan and his hips twitch. Dean makes his way down to Cas’s knee with kisses, peppering bites here and there.

“Dean, please…” Cas begs, hands tugging at the cuffs and looking down at Dean.

But Dean doesn’t move, sucking a mark onto the lower part of Cas’s thigh and making eye contact with the angel instead, clearly teasing him. Cas narrows his eyes, but that’s the most he can do, angel cuffs blocking him from moving as well as his powers. He’s helpless as Dean moves to the juncture of his thigh and hip, sucking a mark there, and Cas whines at the proximity to his cock.

And then _finally_ , Dean is pulling Cas’s underwear down and attaching his mouth to the base of Cas’s cock, and Cas is letting out a broken moan, pleasure rushing to his head at the touch. But Dean just _stays_ there, lips suctioned to the base and tongue flicking over the spot he’d chosen, and need shoots through Cas.

“Please, Dean, anything you want, just- touch me-“ Cas begs, hands tugging hard at the cuffs. It negates his angel strength, too, otherwise he’d be breaking the headpost with his need. At least, this time Dean listens, releases the base of Cas’s cock long enough to attach his mouth to the head instead. His tongue flits over the slit, and it makes Cas groan Dean’s name, eyes rolling back at the sensation.

Dean chuckles at the sight, and it sends vibrations right through Cas’s cock, making him moan even louder as he edges closer to oblivion. Dean sliding slowly down Cas’s cock doesn’t help either, more of that wet heat enveloping him, and as sensitive as he is at this point, a gust of wind could probably set him off. This is just what Cas thinks, though, and nonetheless, Dean sucking him down to the base doesn’t make him come, but he whines, hips twitching against the hunter’s hands pinning him down as he seeks more pleasure.

And then Dean starts _working_ him, bobbing his head while sliding his tongue against the side of his cock and tightening his throat, and Cas almost can’t handle it, his sensitivity heightened because of how long Dean has been teasing him. As it is, the pleasure overwhelms his brain, so he can only moan and squirm under Dean’s ministrations, only take what he’s given.

He’s so used to getting what he wants, being an over-powered super being, that being truly powerless under Dean’s hands is… something else. It’s turning him to putty quicker than usual- while Dean usually undoes him in a matter of minutes with nothing more than his tongue, Dean’s mouth around his cock feels like heaven. Well, not Heaven heaven, obviously that’s… the point is, it feels amazing, and he can feel Dean’s tongue swirl around the head of his cock when he pulls back and _fuck_.

Cas thinks he’s babbling as much, expletives and half-muttered phrases pouring out his mouth as Dean sucks him off, feeling the wet heat around his cock just a little too much for him. And then Dean is adding his hand, slick sliding over the wet trail his mouth’s left and jerking off what he doesn’t reach with his mouth. It’s driving Cas to the edge far too quickly, and part of him wants to enjoy it, take his time with Dean, but the other part of him _really_ wants to come in Dean’s mouth.

“Dean, I’m- I’m getting close-“ Cas chooses to warn the hunter, hips twitching as he presses his head back against the pillow.

It’s then that Dean pulls off Cas’s cock, his mouth making a popping noise as he sits back, eyes trained on the angel’s cock twitching in need.

Pulled back from the edge, Cas groans in frustration, eyes flying open as he realizes what’s happened and eyebrows furrowing. “Dean!”

“What, can’t do anything about it?” Dean grins a shit-eating grin, watching the frown play over his lover’s face as he palms his own cock through his underwear.

“You know I can’t,” Cas growls, eyes darkening as his cock throbs and leaks onto his stomach.

Dean pulls Cas’s underwear the rest of the way off and tosses it to the side, then runs his hands up Cas’s thighs, over the marks he had bitten in earlier. It makes Cas shiver with need, but he can feel himself coming down from the high, pleasure ebbing away as he moves farther away from orgasm. Then, he realizes what Dean is doing.

“Dean, please, just make me come,” Cas begs, looking up at the hunter. “I want it, please don’t tease-“

“I just want to take my time with you,” Dean replies innocently, but the look he gives Cas is anything but innocent.

“But I-“

“You’ll take what I give you because you have to,” comes the reply, soft but gruff, as Dean reattaches his mouth to Cas’s nipples, getting them spit-shiny and hard again.

Sensitivity heightened, Cas shivers and moans, not able to come from just this but still getting pleasure, back arching against the touch. The pinching and twisting of the nipple not in Dean’s mouth makes him buck his hips, but his cock only flops against his abdomen, Dean hovering a careful distance away so Cas can’t grind against him.

Then, suddenly, Dean’s hand is closing around Cas’s cock, still slick with Dean’s saliva and it feels so _good_ , Cas is arching hard into the touch and moaning Dean’s name shamelessly, so loud it’s surely echoing through the bunker and anyone else there probably wants to be far away.

With the combo of his nipples being teased and his cock being stroked, Cas is brought quickly back to the brink, as close as he was already it probably wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge. He starts making little hitching breaths, breath coming in short as Dean’s hand pumps his cock, swiping his thumb over the tip whenever he makes the pass and sinking his teeth around Cas’s nipple.

Cas just starts to moan Dean’s name, about to fall over the edge- again- when Dean completely detaches from Cas’s body- _again_ \- and hovers above him, watching Cas’s reaction as the corner of his mouth twitches.

Frustration floods Cas’s brain as he’s denied again, and he scowls, about to chew Dean out, when he’s interrupted.

“I could just jerk myself off, come all over you and leave you here. And you couldn’t do anything about it.”

The casualness of the statement makes Cas pause, the image sinking into his brain and making him flush as he sees Dean’s come spatter his abdomen in his mind. His cock throbs suddenly, and a glob of precome slides down the side.

Dean’s eyes track it, and he’s pulling his cock out of his underwear, where a wet spot had been forming anyway. After sucking Cas off for so long, he had been so _hard_ , so wanting to just open the other right up and fuck him, but he pushes down that desire, squeezes the base of his cock as he watches Cas watch him touch his cock.

“Dean…” comes his name, softly from the angel’s mouth, and he starts slowly stroking himself, watching the way Cas squirms, can’t help but move around in need and struggle with cuffs. He swipes his thumb over the drop of precome making its way out of his cock, slides it down the side as he quickens his pace, working himself towards the edge. Not that it’s going to take long, as watching Cas beg to come had made him _plenty_ hard, and looking at how flushed Cas’s cock has gotten is making him groan in pleasure.

And Cas just lies there, eyes trained on the way Dean’s hand moves over his cock, tongue unconsciously flicking over his lower lip and wetting it as he wishes he had his mouth on the hunter’s cock, or that it was inside him. The fantasies only serve to make him ache more for orgasm, having been denied twice now and not used to the feeling of drawing it out for so long.

Dean almost wants to stuff Cas’s mouth with his cock, but he’s not sure Cas won’t come from that, so he settles for his own hand, squeezing the base and moving his hand faster and faster as he gets closer. He sees Cas’s pupils dilate and his cock twitch, and he’s digging the fingers of his other hand into his own thigh, determined to come all over Cas before the angel does because he _can_.

“Dean,” drips from Cas’s mouth, broken and hoarse, and it’s sending Dean over the edge, groaning out Cas’s name as he splatters Cas’s abdomen with his come. He works himself through his orgasm, pleasure shooting through his body at the way the angel looks covered in his come, the shiny white streaks standing out on a pale abdomen.

When he’s done, Cas is twitching his hips again, clearly hoping that now Dean will take mercy on him and make him come. Unfortunately, Dean is _far_ from done with him.

Not that Dean reveals any of that, eyes hooded as he settles his hand back on the base of Cas’s cock and his mouth around the head, just creating suction as he teases the other. The contact makes Cas moan, still plenty sensitive from being pushed to the edge earlier, and despite the minimal points of contact, the wetness and grip around his cock is getting him close again, breath coming in short pants as his eyes flutter closed.

He’s so deep in his pleasure, he doesn’t notice if he’s giving off a tell or something when he gets close, but Dean seems to know, and pulls off for however long it takes Cas to come down from that high, before the hunter sucks his cock right back down again to bring him back to the edge. Cas has lost track of how many times it’s happened, but it’s enough that Dean can only just swallow around Cas’s cock when he has to pull back again, let Cas come down.

His voice is hoarse from how loud he’s been, how many times he’s moaned Dean’s name in pleas for release, and it’s only when Dean speaks that his eyes flutter open.

“I bet you wanna come, huh?”

“Please…” Cas mutters, still hoarse, hips shifting restlessly as his cock has practically turned purple with need.

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, eyes running over the sheen of sweat that’s collected on the angel’s body. “But it feels so good to tease you. To be _able_ to tease you, without you taking charge and ruining my fun.”

“Let you- do anything-“ Cas tries to get across, and he thinks Dean gets it, that he’s willing to let Dean do this in the future if he’ll just let him _come right now_.

At least, he thinks so, as Dean is suddenly sliding his mouth down onto Cas’s cock, throat tightening around him as he takes him to the base, and he _doesn’t pull off_ but keeps working him, bobbing his head even as Cas starts to moan, starts those little hitching breaths as he gets close to the edge again.

It takes barely a minute before Dean’s mouth is working him over the edge, and every nerve in Cas’s body lights up as he yells, coming hard in Dean’s mouth as pleasure overwhelms his brain. His orgasm is longer, more intense than usual, which he’ll have the sense to appreciate sometime when he’s not frying every circuit in the room with how much _good_ he’s feeling.

He’s pretty sure he blacked out, because when he comes to, his wrists are uncuffed and Dean is massaging them as he cuddles up to Cas’s side.

“So. If we don’t need these for something else-“

“They stay here,” Cas finishes in a low voice, agreeing that at least the cuffs are a toy they should _definitely_ keep, world-ending problems aside.

**Author's Note:**

> every time i type in supernatural and castiel/dean i lose about 5 yrs off my life


End file.
